Puramu
by kalyn19
Summary: Because of a plan to know what's going on between Natsume and Mikan, Ruka accidentally stumles upon Hotaru's secret Notebook. She won't be happy about that... Rutaru xSequel to Ichigox


Hello guys! And now for the awaited sequel to "Ichigo"! If you haven't read that fic, then please do because some of the scenes here are related to it.

Here's the link:… oh I can't post a link…

Well, just click on my profile and go to 'Stories Authored' and click Ichigo. Please don't hesitate to give a review. And please don't mind some parts of the last installment.

Yes, it's the time for an apology.

I'm sorry for being so mean and bossy in the last story, I'll can't delete it because it contains details that will lead to this story.

I promise not to be that mean every again, I promise. It serves as a lesson for me, so please understand that some mistakes can't be erased. :D

And this story is based on the first season of the ANIME SERIES… so not all characters are included, but in due time, my fellow fans, I shall include them.

Anyway, I've bored you long enough, to the well awaited first chapter of PURAMU!

Disclaimer: Watashi iyee own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Puramu**

Chapter 1

She woke up before her alarm sounded. Sometimes she questions why she even has one.

She ran her hand through her short purple hair, untangling restless tangles it made.

Yesterday left her flabbergasted. Mikan and Natsume…? It defied logic. No, nothing could with the right evidence. Evidence of which she didn't have.

She refused thinking about it, shaking it off her thoughts for a while. As she turned, she saw her clock.

It read 6:30. Way too early to go to class.

So instead, our little Hotaru sat up from her neat bed and reached for something under it. She took out a purple box with a weird lock.

It was originally her 2nd invention: The Giraffe Lock.

It has a giraffe neck for the arm and the body of the giraffe for the base lock. Whenever detached, a separate alarm is turned on to signal entry.

Since it is for private use, she didn't include it in her inventory.

She opened the lock and deactivated the alarm. When she opened it, it revealed a stack of photos, taken form her camera, and a purple notebook with plum prints. For no reason, she thought of spending her money on it one faithful day in Central Town.

Ever since then, she's been scribbling 'nothings' and pasting 'vain pictures'.

Of which she would never reveal to the world.

She took out the paste and one picture, opened the notebook and glued the picture on an empty page. She smiled briefly for a moment, then put it back in the box. Then she placed the lock on the box and put it back under the bed.

She blinked. Now she had no excuse to stall getting ready for class. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, stood up and headed for the bathroom, forgetting one thing…

Her alarm was still deactivated.

6:45

_Why'd I have to wake up so early? _She scolded herself. With nothing to do for the next 1 and ¼ hour, she decided to head for the library. At least there she can read.

She finally reached the room, only to find that the door was open. Who else would be up this early?

She walked into the room, to find Ruka sitting on one of the reading corners. It wasn't really a reading corner, it was just a corner.

He looked up from his book. "Ohayou, Hotaru." He said in surprise.

She closed the door before replying. "Why are you still in your pajamas."

He looked down and blushed. "Oh… I…"

Before he could finish, a camera flash dilated his eyes.

"Hey, what the?!"

Hotaru placed the camera back in her pocket. "Another dollar for my piggy bank."

Ruka closed his book and glared. "You're unbelievable!"

Hotaru smiled. "I know."

Ruka continued to glare as she disappeared into an aisle of bookshelves.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" Hotaru asked, still out of sight.

She didn't see his face fall. "Something was… bothering me."

She stopped before she could pull the selected book. Why is he telling me this?

"Is it because of that baka and Hyuuga."

"Hai." He muttered.

She heard him stand up from his corner and place his book on the floor, then footsteps coming towards her.

She quickly took the book from the shelf, opening it with more force than necessary, and scanning on a random page, pretending not to care.

He reached where she was and looked at her. His brows were lowered in confusion. "What is happening between them?" he asked.

She didn't look at him, trying to maintain her cool. She didn't know why she needed to exert extra effort not to care when it came to Ruka.

"If I did, do you think I'd be wondering the same thing?"

He sighed. "I guess not."

After a moment of silence, she closed her book rather loudly, then placed it back on the shelf. Then, she pulled his hand as she walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd always been like this. Pulling him when he'd least expect it, ready to tell him some crazy scheme, and yet he finds himself scared of what will happen next.

She didn't answer, and when they stopped, she looked him in the eyes and said:

"We're going to find out what's happening."

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran in slow motion towards her 'best-friend.' Hotaru sighed. She took out her baka gun and aimed…

BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA-

THUD!

"Itai… Hotaru!" Mikan pouted with puppy eyes up at Hotaru, who's cold eyes could surpass the freezing point of the sun.

"Ohayou, baka." She lamely stated before Natsume called.

"Hey baka!" he shouted from across the room, his hand in his pocket, like it always is, and the other holding something on his side.

Ruka was beside him, holding that bunny in his arms. He looked at Hotaru and they shared eye contact.

Mikan immediately turned her attention to him and glared. "Ohayou to you too, baka!"

Natsume nudged for her to come to him, and she did so, a glare plastered on her face.

As they headed for a corner, Ruka walked towards Hotaru. He was looking at them with something in his ocean blue eyes.

Hotaru looked up briefly, reflecting his emotion with her won, only this one towards Ruka.

Before he could look at her, she turned away, focusing her attention on the couple.

"When are we going to start this plan of yours?" he asked nervously, as if asking Jinno if he was a monkey or an ape.

"In a minute." She said, taking something from her bag. He looked at her.

She opened the lid off the pudding cup, then taking the plastic spoon in her mouth, she chewed.

Ruka sweat-dropped.

For a while, he knew Hotaru was truly unbelievable.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Well, there you have it folks! The first chapter of PURAMU! Thanks for reading and please post a review!

Cause if you don't I might get the wrong idea and just delete this… :D

Lotsa love and pudding,

kalyn19


End file.
